New Eurasia
New Eurasia 'History' New Eurasia - the last standing outpost of the crippled Eurasian Federation after the fall of their capital city. Initially an anarchist commune, it later turned into a bandit outpost composed of ex-Eurasian infantrymen. They raided several towns and ruins of countries and had known competitors such as the Fritos Banditos and helped in the destruction of Arstotzka, which, the Fritos Banditos claimed to have destroyed single-handedly. New Eurasia also became a refugee camp for those who have left Clipperton but needed a place for supplies. For profits, New Eurasians would sell or barter their ill-gotten goods or even offer them refuge. New Eurasia had several legitimate businesses including a bar and grill, a motel, and a trading post which helped stimulated their economy. In short, New Eurasia, though known for it's bandits, was also known for their surprising hospitality for those who truly needed it. 'Geography & Law Enforcement' New Eurasia was geographically a short walk away from Clipperton - probably a mile or two outside Clipperton city limits. Crime in New Eurasia was typically judged by a council of judges followed by a jury of peers. Law enforcement was typically handled by a group of militiamen, whom could be considered as vigilantes, who also patrolled the walls, manned the guard tower, and the immigrations checkpoint. New Eurasia was on the edges of a forest but right in front of and surrounded to it's south and east by desert. It was small and walled off and was generally well-kept. However, the Plague was closing in from the North and eventually caused the Siege of New Eurasia, in which New Eurasians had to fend off hordes of infected people. 'Siege of New Eurasia' The Siege of New Eurasia was a day that forever remained fresh in New Eurasian minds. New Eurasia was considered the buffer between Clipperton and the infected desert wastelands of the east. New Eurasian militamen were aroused awoken by the sounds of the bell being rung in alert from the lone, old guard tower followed by rifle fire from the walls. Men led by Lee Hadoc and Box Pistonhed were already on the walls but men led by John Saints had to be awakened from their slumber. For hours, hordes of infected came from both sides of the desert. Some had attempted climb the walls and eventually, overwhelmed the walls and forced the fighting in the town center. For 6 nights, the siege lasted and on the 5th, they managed to overwhelm the walls and on the last night, holding out in the town center, the hordes were destroyed. Years of sanitation and paranoid, vigilant wall-watching followed for many decades after. Today, New Eurasia is completely sanitized of infected particles and, as of result of the siege, many New Eurasian newborns have developed a very slight resistance to the infection, though, it's marginal and hardly any effect. '(In)Famous Inhabitants' Some known (famous and infamous) inhabitants and former inhabitants of New Eurasia included: Lee Hadoc, an outlaw and deserter from the Eurasian Armed Forces. Became leader of his own bandit outfit and was known for being cunning and for his feud with the Fritos Banditos whom he and his outfit killed most of. He survived being blown up from a faulty engine block in the airship he was jacking and died some decades later from complications. Vorox Iratus II, an outlaw of Endermen origins but was socially isolated and excluded by them when he was seen as a "dwarf" in their species and deserter from the Eurasian Armed Forces. He died of alcohol poisoning at the age of 23. He was a Master Sergeant in the Eurasian Armed Forces and was given many ribbons for various reasons, but, only one medal - the United Nations Medal. Pot Hadoc, a former lieutenant for mercenary outfit Keltic Corp. He was buried there with full military honors from both Keltic Corp and the Prolerian Civil Air Patrol. Box Pistonhed, an outlaw whom apparently died mysteriously after it appeared the piston that was his head stopped functioning. He was a war hero, albeit, a very quiet and mysterious one. According to official reports, his estimated age was 54. He is survived by his son, Box. Grand Field Marshal Hadok, a former Grand Field Marshal of Eurasia who was their last commander before the fall of the capital. He died of old age and was buried there. A war hero and a figure in local folk tales as he was Grand Field Marshal for a very long time. He was buried with full military honors from the Eurasian Armed Forces. John Saints, yet another outlaw and deserter from the Eurasian Armed Forces. He died in a shootout against Crystaloak policemen at the age of 29. He was best remembered as the Rusty Hatchet Bar & Grill's first dishwasher. Alex Sora, a former Sergeant in the Eurasian Armed Forces. He turned into an outlaw and was a notorious pilot and airship jacker. He died at the age of 37 from alcohol poisoning. His last words were, "I'll be damned if I'm still considered a sergeant around 'ere..." Jiminy Hubert Will, a renowned naturalist and environmental philosopher that protected and tended an ancient tree that grew in the middle of New Eurasia. He was the second casualty of the Siege of New Eurasia. Phu Hai, a renowned political commissar (unofficially) and Regiment Commander of an Estovakian division. Former adventurer and mercenary. Known for his eloquent use of words, his wisdom, and political savvy. He had served in the court of a king prior and used all he knew to get where he needed and wanted. Josh "Dipdot" Springer, you can guess he was probably an outlaw and former Eurasian soldier and you'd probably be right. He died in Gravenhague of a very uneventful death and was buried there against the wishes of his, at the time, still living parents. He was 59 years old. Noam "Arc" Hobbes, the Eurasian combat medic turned farmer whom beat Blackjack Bobby in an arm-wrestling competition. He was also an amateur Foosball player and an avid duelist. He is assumed to have either moved out and over to Gravenhague and died in a barn fire or died mysteriously in New Eurasia. He was 41 years old. Felipe "Cantaloupe" Pigafetta, a supernumerary watch-stander who rung the alarm before the Siege. He survived although not much else is known about him besides the fact he died alone, as his children had died before him, and at the age of 59 from a battle with rowdy settlers.